


Comfort in Desperation

by surena_13



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surena_13/pseuds/surena_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon and Andrea have ways of finding comfort after difficult cases.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort in Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine

“Oh, fuck,” Andrea groaned as Sharon pushed two fingers inside her. Sharon smirked against Andrea’s throat. She never got enough of this, of this surge of arousal and power that went through her body when she managed to reduce DDA Hobbs to a quivering, needy mess after an exhausting and draining case, like this one.

 

They only met up after cases they had shared or if they had had a particular difficult one and they needed to vent or to forget, mostly it was a combination of the two, like the one that they had dealt with today. It had broken down all of their emotional defenses, reduced their faith in humanity and made them doubt if anyone was ever really safe. After cases like that they both desperately needed some human contact.

 

Sharon palmed Andrea’s breast through the fabric of her top and the satin of her bra, Hobbs’ blazer already discarded, seeking out the hardened nipple, pinching it, earning her a moan before she decided she wanted more and yanked down the top and the bra in one movement, baring Hobbs’ breast to her hungry gaze and her wandering lips.

 

Andrea crumpled the silk of her blouse and yanked on her hair when she closed her lips around a dusky nipple, flicking her tongue over it. She had always preferred  a woman’s nipples to a man’s. Something about the structure, the sensitivity, the sounds that women made when the proper attention was paid to them, the way they felt in her mouth.

 

Pulling her fingers out of Andrea, she brought them up to circle the blonde’s clit. Hobbs  arched her back, nearly sliding off the desk. Sharon longed for the days they went to her condo or Andrea’s apartment where they had a bed and numerous soft surfaces. But ever since she’d taken in Rusty, her office had to do, no matter how uncomfortable it was and how sore it left Sharon the next day.

 

She sunk her teeth into the sensitive nub and tugged gently as she entered Andrea again, with three fingers this time. The DDA gasped and tightened her grip on Sharon’s shirt as Sharon felt the woman stretch around her fingers. Andrea always felt so good, so warm and wet. So ready for her.

 

Sharon released Andrea’s nipple and raised her head, looking at her. Andrea had her eyes closed and the expression on her face was almost one of pain. Sharon knew what she thinking about. She knew that the blonde was trying to forget what the children had looked like, the hurt in the parents’ eyes, the permission she had given Julio Sanchez to do what he needed to do to get the information that led to the girl’s rescue. She was trying to forget it all.

 

She twisted her fingers, curling them as she averted her gaze from Hobbs’ face. Sharon scraped her teeth over Andrea’s collarbone, dipping her tongue in the hollow at the base of her throat, allowing her free hand to caress Andrea’s bare thigh, enjoying the feeling of them wrapped around her waist as she stood between them, fingers buried knuckle deep in the deputy district attorney.

 

She wanted to make the woman come, she wanted to give her that brief of carelessness before they both returned to their reality, dealing with death and emotionally abused teenagers. Sharon craved Andrea’s orgasm as much as the blonde did. She wanted to hear her moans, feel her release around her fingers. She needed it as desperately as she wanted to come herself.

 

“Please,” Sharon whispered, putting more pressure on Andrea’s clit with her thumb. Hobbs’ hips jerked into her touch and the woman moaned. “Come for me.”

 

“I - -, oh God,” Andrea breathed, pulling on Sharon’s hair, tugging her up so she could cover her lips in an open-mouthed kiss. Sharon swallowed her moans as she felt Hobbs starting to come, her inner muscles contracting around her fingers. Sharon moaned with her, holding on to the blonde as her orgasm coursed through her body.

 

The tension left Andrea’s body and with it, the burden that this case had brought with it. Sharon could hear it in the DDA’s breathing, feel it in her slowing heartbeat, in the way her thighs relaxed around her waist as Andrea rested her head against Sharon’s shoulder.

 

“Thank you,” Andrea said softly, her breath hitching when Sharon extracted her fingers. After a moment of hesitation she brought them up to her mouth, cleaning Andrea’s arousal off her fingers with her tongue, savoring the taste. Andrea watched her with a small smile playing on her lips before she leaned in and kissed her softly, tongue darting out to trace her lips.

 

Hobbs’ tangled a her fingers in Sharon’s hair, pulling her closer as her other hand wandered down Sharon’s body, tracing the outline of her nipple through her silk blouse. Sharon gasped in the kiss, unintentionally pushing her chest closer to Andrea’s touch, suddenly too aware of her own arousal, of her own need to forget.

 

“We don’t have time,” she breathed as Andrea’s hand left her breast and went to her belt. “Rusty, he’s waiting for me.”

 

“So we’ll have to be quick.” Sharon opened her mouth to protest. She had to talk to Rusty, discuss the information that Hobbs had found. But Andrea silenced her by placing a finger against her lips. “Let me do this. Please.”

 

This was their relationship. It wasn’t based on emotions or feelings or love. It was about giving what the other needed, what they wanted, no strings attached. No romantic dinners or dates. They only saw each other when they worked together or when they fucked. What had started as a one-time comfort thing, turned into some sort of affair that Sharon dreaded to label.

 

Andrea’s fingers made quick work of her belt and the fastening of Sharon’s trousers and the pinstriped fabric slid down her legs. Before Sharon had had a chance to step out of them, Andrea pushed the lace thong down to her ankles. Holding on to the desk, Sharon kicked away the sodden fabric and they landed somewhere on the floor. They were ruined anyway.

 

“Get on the desk.” Sharon raised an eyebrow at the words that almost sounded like an order. “I’ll make it worth your while.”

 

Allowing her arousal and her need to take over her mind, Sharon pushed herself up on the desk, watching with wide eyes as Andrea sat down on her knees in front of her, pushing her thighs apart. It wasn’t like Hobbs had never done this before, but it was the first time in this office, the first time since her transfer to Major Crimes.

 

She could still vividly remember the first time she had felt Andrea’s mouth on her almost three years ago after the whole Ally Moore ordeal. Sharon had gone to a bar, not wanting to face her failure in the solitude of her home when Andrea Hobbs had been there. After one too many wines, she had taken the district attorney home who had preceded to give Sharon comfort in a way that had taken her completely by surprise.

 

At the first swipe of Andrea’s tongue, Sharon bit her lip to stay quiet. The blinds were drawn and most of her division was already gone, but she couldn’t risk being caught, not now, not today, not with Rusty working in an interview room. Her moan turned into a soft whimper as she brushed her fingers through Hobbs’ blond tresses.

 

She hated to admit it, but she had missed this. They hadn’t had the time for any of this since she had taken over Major Crimes and had taken Rusty in. They weren’t exclusive. They weren’t even in a relationship with each other. They had both dated, or something that resembled it, other people. What they had, it was indefinable which made it both easy and incredibly complicated.

 

Andrea sucked her clit into her mouth as she entered Sharon with a single digit and Sharon closed her eyes, willing herself to forget. She saw the faces of the Barlow’s as she told them that their son was dead, but their daughter had lived. They dissolved with each thrust of Andrea’s finger until they were nothing but a faint image.

 

She recalled the terror in Emily’s eyes when Julio had discovered her, the utter relief on her face when she realized she was safe. She remembered the neglected state the girl had been in. All of it was pushed to the back of her mind as Andrea flicked her tongue and used her teeth.

 

She swung a leg over Hobbs’ shoulder, pulling her closer, opening herself up more. Andrea knew exactly what she liked, how she liked it. The blonde added a second finger and scissored them, eliciting a muffled groan from Sharon. She curled one hand around the edge of the desk, trying to find some stability as the muscles in her legs started to tremble.

 

“Fuck,” she cursed when Andrea curled her fingers, hitting that spot that always made her legs go weak. Releasing Hobbs’ hair, Sharon brought it up to her mouth, using it to hold back the moans and profanities that threatened to fill the office.

 

Andrea increased the rhythm of her thrusts, applying more pressure on her clit with her tongue. She had a single goal now. She wanted to make Sharon come undone and Sharon wanted it to happen. She rolled her hips, sinking her teeth in her own hand when Andrea used her teeth. She was close, so close.

 

When she came, her orgasm overtook her body. It shattered her. It made her feel nothing at all as every muscle in her body tensed to the point where it almost caused pain. But she felt the hurt that this case had caused her slipping away, disappearing as the waves of her orgasm dissolved. It left her empty and a trembling mess.

 

“Better?” Andrea asked as she got up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, a weak smile playing on her lips. Sharon nodded and pulled the woman close, capturing her lips in a soft kiss. This was why they had this, for this feeling that wasn’t anything like satisfaction, but it helped to lessen the nearly unbearable guilt.

 

“Yes. Better.” Her voice still shook a little, but Sharon felt better than she had before, even if it meant that now she had to talk with Rusty about his parentage and his family.

 

“Next time, we’ll take out time. Make this more about us than about everything else,” Andrea suggested and Sharon could only nod. A few hours with Andrea in bed sounded so much better than a rushed fuck in her office.

 

“Yes, that would be nice.” 


End file.
